La traitresse
by guijul01
Summary: Le quotidien du Chef Lassiter est bouleversé lorsque le maire engage une consultante qui doit refaire le budget du service de police. Recommandations, restructurations, coupures, personne n'est à l'abri mais Shawn n'a pas l'intention de se laisser faire aussi facilement par une inconnue!
1. Une nouvelle amie

Note de l'auteur: le système de ne m'est pas familier et ne semble pas prendre en considération mes sauts de paragraphe. J'en suis désolée. En attendant de trouver une solution à ce problème, je vais créer des chapitres beaucoup plus courts afin que la lecture reste quand même (un peu) agréable pour vous.

J'avais cette idée d'histoire pour Psych que j'ai essayé d'écrire en anglais (44 pages), mais apparemment, mon anglais n'est pas aussi bon que je le croyais, alors je me suis remise à l'écriture en français... j'en suis à un document de 64 pages et il me manque 3 passages impliquant Shawn et Gus, alors si vous aimez les histoires détaillées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, ça me motivera sûrement à écrire la suite!

* * *

Gus entre dans les locaux de Psych. Il est sidéré par ce qu'il voit.

« Shawn, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Tu ne vois pas que je mange des morceaux d'ananas? »

« Oui, ça je le vois. Mais pourquoi as-tu la tête à l'envers et les pieds en l'air? »

Shawn est sur le divan, les pieds contre le dossier et la tête près du sol. Il mange des morceaux d'ananas avec un cure-dents.

« Expérience Gus! » Shawn se prend un morceau d'ananas et l'agite dans tous les sens en parlant. « Penses-tu que notre digestion est influencée par la gravité? »

« Oui, définitivement. C'est pour ça qu'on mange les pieds au sol. »

« Penses donc à ça alors » persiste Shawn en avalant le morceau d'ananas, « si la digestion est facilitée par la gravité peut-être que le nombre de calorie peut aussi être influencé par la gravité. Donc, en mangeant la tête en bas, si ça se trouve, je perds du poids. »

« C'est absurde Shawn! » proteste Gus avec un air découragé.

« Vraiment? Oh! » Shawn est déçu. Il aimerait tellement perdre du poids en mangeant!

« Peux-tu te redresser s'il te plait? J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. »

« Bien sûr! »

Shawn dépose son bol parterre et saute sur ses pieds.

Sur l'invitation de Gus, une jeune femme entre dans le local: des cheveux blonds foncés aux épaules, des yeux verts maquillés, elle porte un ensemble professionnel gris avec une blouse verte et des talons hauts noirs. Elle ne représente pas la beauté classique parce qu'elle n'est pas très grande et son visage est rond, mais son sourire et son assurance attire l'attention des hommes sur son chemin.

« Je te présente Sara. Sara voici Shawn. »

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer mademoiselle. Que faites-vous par ici? »

Gus lance un regard noir à Shawn.

« Shawn! Sois poli! Je l'ai invité. Nous nous sommes rencontrés samedi dernier au café du coin. Tu n'écoute donc jamais quand je te parle? »

« Pourquoi? C'est important? » S'étonne Shawn en se penchant pour ramasser le bol par terre et piquer des morceaux avec son cure-dent.

Sara interrompt:

« Contente de te rencontrer Shawn. Je vois que votre entreprise se porte bien, peut-être pouvez-vous m'éclairer tous les deux sur ce qu'est une agence de détective psychique? »

« Oh! Un accent. C'est charmant! C'est Français? Portugais? Russe? »

« C'est Français. Comment pouvez-vous confondre avec un accent Russe? »

« C'est parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup voyagé. »

Sara n'est pas sûre de comprendre le commentaire de Shawn et le regarde d'un air à la fois perplexe et interrogateur, mais elle préfère s'abstenir d'élaborer sur le sens de cette phrase.

« Passons. Qu'est-ce que fait un détective psychique? Mais peut-être es-tu pressé? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te laisse croire que je suis pressé? » s'étonne Shawn en portant un ananas à sa bouche.

« Hum… tu as mis une alarme sur le micro-onde mais tu ne portes pas de montre, ça me laisse croire que tu as un rendez-vous quelconque, d'autant plus que ton ordi est ouvert avec la date du jour qui clignote, incitant à penser que tu as un projet. Finalement, sur le bord du bureau il y a un paquet emballé par un ruban rose et blanc. Donc, s'il ne s'agit pas d'un rendez-vous galant, il s'agit sûrement d'une rencontre avec quelqu'un à qui tu tiens ou, du moins, que tu respectes assez pour vouloir être à l'heure. »

Gus écoute, impressionné, il est plutôt fier de sa nouvelle amie.

« Tu vois Shawn, tu n'as pas l'exclusivité du sens de l'observation. Sara aussi est douée. »

« Et que fais-tu dans la vie Sara? »

« Je travaille pour une firme de ressources humaines. Nous faisons les analyses et les restructurations nécessaires pour respecter les budgets dans les services publics. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Santa Barbara? »

« Le maire nous a mandaté pour balancer le budget d'un service. Je passais juste quelques minutes pour voir Burton avant ma rencontre. Peut-être qu''on pourrait poursuivre notre discussion ce soir en dinant? »

Shawn affiche un air de dégoût, prêt à se trouver n'importe quelle raison pour ne pas aller manger avec Sara.

« Bien sûr Sara, ce sera avec plaisir » répond Gus, trop vite au goût de Shawn qui proteste dans le dos de Sara à grands signes.

« D'accord, on se revoit plus tard alors. »

Sara quitte le bureau de Psych. Gus se dirige vers le réfrigérateur et se prend un pudding et une cuillère dans un tiroir. Il s'appuie contre le comptoir et essaie de prendre un air décontracté avant de regarder Shawn tout en ouvrant sa collation. Il le questionne sur ses impressions concernant Sara. Évidemment, Shawn essais de détourner la conversation vers un sujet qui l'intéresse davantage, c'est-à-dire lui-même!

« Je ne sais pas, je n'aime pas son accent. Je ne peux pas faire confiance à quelqu'un avec un accent. Elle devrait essayer de perdre cet accent, s'adapter plus à la ville où elle travaille. Regarde-moi, est-ce que je porte des costumes pour travailler? Est-ce que je porte des talons hauts? Non! Pourquoi? Parce que notre clientèle n'en porte pas non plus! »

« En fait, Shawn, la majorité de nos clients portent des costumes ou des talons hauts, mais tu t'en fiches complètement. Lassiter et Juliet ont toujours porté des habits de travail. Moi-même je porte toujours une chemise propre et un veston. »

« Pourquoi tu parles de toi? » l'interrompt Shawn.

« Revenons à Sara. Tu n'aimes pas son accent. Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une question d'habitude? »

« Non, je pense que c'est son babillage au sujet de son emploi qui m'agace. »

« Babillage? Quel habillage? Elle a répondu à ta question! Qu'est-ce qui te dérange vraiment? Qu'elle a un vrai travail? Qu'elle voyage? Ou que le maire l'a engagée alors qu''il refuse même de te parler? »

« Le maire ne l'a pas engagé elle, il a mandaté la compagnie pour laquelle elle travaille, c'est très différent. De toutes manières, ça n'a aucune importance. Je ne fais pas confiance à cette fille parce qu'elle est trop... (soupir). Passons, on a autre chose à faire. On a rendez-vous nous aussi Gus. Allons-y. »

« Cette fille est trop quoi Shawn? Attends, on a rendez-vous? Nous? Où ça? »

« Lassie nous attends à 3heure. D'ailleurs, Sara avait tout faux... Ce paquet n'est pas de moi, ça vient de Juliet. Et ce n'est pas pour quelqu'un d'important, c'est pour Lassie. Apporte-le Gus! »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'apportes pas toi-même? »

« Gus! Je n'ai pas fini mon ananas. Je ne peux pas tout faire en même temps! »


	2. Une inconnue souriante

Station de police.

Bureau du chef de police Carlton Lassiter.

Carlton Lassiter est assis derrière son bureau. Il porte un costume noir avec une chemise blanche. Il a entre les mains un stylo qui semble lui servir de balle antistress. Son corps est légèrement tourné vers l'intérieur du local, un peu plus et on pourrait croire qu'il regarde son écran d'ordinateur, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il semble ennuyé, presque en colère.

« Arrêtes de broyer du noir Lassie, je suis là! »

Lassiter se redresse sur sa chaise et dépose bruyamment son stylo. Shawn laisse tomber son paquet sur le bureau de Lassiter et reste debout pour fixer le chef dans les yeux d'un air de défi. Gus reste en retrait derrière Shawn.

« Ceci provient de ton ancienne partenaire, Juliet. Ne me remercie pas; je ne sais pas ce que c'est et encore moins pourquoi il y a un ruban blanc et rose qui attache le sac. » Il regarde le paquet avec dédain mais il est tout de même curieux de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il transporte et ce qui mérite un emballage aussi spécial.

« Spencer, je constate que vos supposés pouvoirs psychiques sont sur le déclin… encore une fois. Sinon, vous sauriez que j'ai spécialement demandé à Juliet de m'envoyer quelque chose pour ma femme, Marlowe. » Lassiter a un sourire méprisant. Il prend le paquet et le met dans un tiroir de son bureau sans l'ouvrir.

« Hum, d'accord. Si tu le dis. Et pourquoi voulais-tu nous voir aujourd'hui Lassie? As-tu un nouveau cas pour nous? »

« Non. Je viens de raccrocher avec le maire. Il me semblait qu'il voulait nous rencontrer aujourd'hui, mais il nous envoie plutôt quelqu'un qui veut rencontrer tous les consultants du service de police. Je suppose qu'il sera content de vous avoir sur place dès maintenant. »

« Ouaiiiiiiiiis. Je suppose. »

Un seul coup franc contre la porte du bureau du chef de police attire l'attention de tout le monde. Les regards se tournent vers l'entrée où apparaît Sara, un sac à dos sur les épaules, une serviette de cuir dans la main gauche et tirant une valise sur roulettes. Elle entre dans le bureau sans attendre d'invitation et s'adresse directement aux garçons : « Burton! Shawn! Quelle agréable surprise! »

Sans attendre de réponse quelconque, elle se tourne vers Lassiter et tend la main droite:

« Bonjour! Je suis Sara Levasseur. Le maire m'envoie rencontrer le Chef Lassiter. Si je me fie à la plaque sur la porte, j'en conclus que c'est vous. Je suis ici pour l'équilibre budgétaire du service et l'évaluation des consultants. »

Carlton est troublé par les yeux verts et l'assurance de Sara. Il avale difficilement sa salive, tire légèrement sur son collet et tends une main hésitante vers la nouvelle venue. Lorsque leurs mains se touchent, Lassiter a un bref sursaut et regarde les doigts de Sara, intrigué. Il a ressenti un frisson passé entre les doigts de Sara et les siens, non pas une décharge électrique, mais réellement un frisson. Avec embarras, il relève les yeux et sent le regard inquisiteur de Sara s'incruster, comme si elle lisait directement dans ses pensées. Elle semble avoir ressentit la même sensation au contact des mains qui se serrent. Carlton se racle la gorge et reprend assurance en lâchant la main de Sara.

« Oui, évidemment, c'est moi, c'est mon bureau. Et je vous présente…. Mais vous vous connaissez déjà? Comment est-ce possible? » L'étonnement est plus que flagrant sur le visage de Lassiter. Comment une parfaite étrangère peut déjà connaître les deux bouffons qui composent Psych? Ça dépasse toute logique.

« J'ai pris un café avec Burton au début de la semaine, mais il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il travaillait pour le service de police. Es-tu un consultant médical pour la police? »

Gus est presqu'outré, puis il est finalement gêné de devoir avouer la vérité : « Moi? Non! Non. Non. Non. C'est Psych. Surtout Shawn. »

« Oui! C'est moi! JE suis le psychique résident ici. »

« Résident? Psychique? Vous voulez dire consultant? Mais attendez, je dois prendre des notes. Puis-je emprunter votre table de discussion Chef? »

Sans attendre de réponse de Lassiter, Sara dépose ses choses dans le coin du bureau du chef où se trouve une table de discussion avec quatre chaises.. Elle glisse sa valise de voyage sous la table, dépose lourdement une serviette de comptable dessus et échappe plus qu'elle ne dépose son sac à dos sur une chaise. Sa sacoche s'accroche presque par magie à une chaise. Avec entrain, elle retire des choses de son sac à dos : une tablette lignée, un stylo-gel bleu, une enregistreuse et même une tasse à café de voyage avec une citation de Clint Eastwood, « Go ahead, make my day ». Shawn et Lassiter échange un regard surpris en voyant la tasse à café.

Quand elle se retourne vers les trois hommes, Sara ne s'attarde pas à les dévisager, sinon elle aurait remarqué qu'aucun ne s'attend à des questions concernant le travail et qu'ils sont encore entrain de digérer la venue d'une inconnue dans leur univers. Mais Sara n'est pas nouvelle dans son travail et n'a pas l'habitude de prendre des détours pour trouver des réponses à ses questions. Elle interroge donc Shawn sur son travail au service de police. Alors qu'il aborde ses pouvoirs psychiques, Lassiter saute dans la discussion :

« En fait, … ce qu'il veut dire… il aide nos détectives à résoudre des crimes en utilisant son habileté à trouver des indices. Il est un consultant ici. Il n'est pas toujours ici pour résoudre tous les dossiers. C'est le travail des détectives, évidemment. »

Il n'en faut pas plus à Shawn pour répondre avec entrain et amplifier ses sentiments de trahison et de négligence :

« Lassie! Tu n'as qu'à nous appeler quand tu as besoin de moi, tu le sais bien! »

Gus relativise à sa manière: « Comme si tu n'étais pas toujours ici tout le temps déjà! »

Sara prend des notes sur sa tablette sans dire un mot. Puis, elle se tourne vers Lassiter et le questionne sur les frais de ses services qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Compte tenu qu'il s'agit de services de consultation, Lassiter balaie de la main le côté particulier des services fournis par l'agence Psych.

Sara continue d'écrire sur sa tablette sans faire de commentaire. Shawn et Lassiter tente de s'étirer le cou pour voir ce qu'elle écrit, mais ne parviennent à rien. Sara range sa tablette dans son sac à dos et prend sa tasse à café à deux mains en se tournant face au chef de police.

« Premièrement, j'ai besoin d'un café. Où puis-je en trouvé? Deuxièmement, j'ai besoin de voir le budget détaillé du service. Ensuite, demain, je suivrais Shawn et Burton dans un dossier pour savoir comment ils travaillent. Chef, montrez-moi le chemin jusqu'à la machine à café et présentez-moi votre équipe. Je suis très contente de faire votre connaissance et celles de vos magnifiques yeux bleus mais j'ai besoin de beaucoup plus que ça pour approuver le budget annuel du service de police auprès du maire. »

Aucune gêne dans sa voix ou dans son regard, un sourire amical sur les lèvres, Sara fait un pas en direction de la porte pour encourager le chef à lui montrer le chemin.

Pris d'un fou rire devant l'assurance de Sara qui frôle l'arrogance, Gus et Shawn se retirent en faisant de grandes courbettes de salutations sans ajouter un mot. Lassiter, qui n'est pas sûr s'il doit remercier pour le compliment ou argumenter qu'il n'a absolument pas le temps de présenter son équipe aujourd'hui même, fini par s'incliner avec un certain sourire. Il la conduit à l'extérieur de son bureau vers la machine à café.

Quatre heures plus tard, Lassiter est assis derrière son bureau et Sara est à la table de discussion. Le chef n'a pas eu le courage de lui demander de s'installer ailleurs dans le poste de police. Il assume que c'est une situation temporaire et qu'il survivra à la compagnie de la jeune femme pendant quelques jours. Lassiter écrit dans différents dossiers tout en consultant à l'occasion l'écran de son ordinateur. Sara s'est confortablement installée en étalant de nombreux cartables poussiéreux. À sa gauche se trouve sa tablette de notes et son stylo, à sa droite, sa tasse à café et son cellulaire.

Elle soupire et redresse la tête. Elle s'étire le cou en faisant quelques torsions ce qui fait bouger ses cheveux. Le mouvement attire l'attention de Lassiter qui lève les yeux d'un air rêveur. Aussitôt qu'il se rend compte que Sara se lève, possiblement pour venir lui parler, il replonge le nez dans ses papiers. Sara se lève tranquillement de sa table de travail et vient silencieusement se placer à côté du bureau de Lassiter. Elle regarde attentivement le chef de police et son bureau avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle remarque ainsi que le chef fait semblant d'écrire quelque chose sur sa feuille, elle voit aussi des photos sur son bureau et sent une odeur qui lui fait retroussé le nez et qu'elle a dû mal à identifier du premier coup. Puis, elle sourit en faisant le lien entre les photos de famille et l'odeur de lait caillé qui émane du chef de police.

Lassiter relève la tête et la regarde. Elle lui montre les cartables pour lui signifier qu'elle a des questions. Il pousse ses dossiers en retrait sur son bureau et prend les cartables des mains de Sara. En se penchant vers Lassiter pour lui montrer les lignes qui lui posent problème, Sara pose ses coudes sur le bureau. Ses cheveux glissent par-dessus son épaule et tombent sur celle de Lassiter. Carlton est troublé par cette proximité mais il n'ose pas rien dire. Il se redresse légèrement sur sa chaise et tente de se concentrer sur le dossier. D'une main, Sara retire ses cheveux et les envoie vers l'épaule opposée. En reprenant sa position, les coudes sur le bureau, son décolleté apparaît clairement dans le champ de vision de Carlton qui avale difficilement sa salive. Sara pointe une ligne dans le cartable quand on cogne doucement à la porte. Tous les deux relèvent la tête sans changer de position.

« Chef, j'ai les résultats concernant la poudre trouvé sur le corps d'hier. Demain, j'irai questionner la femme… Oh! Désolé Chef, je n'avais pas vu que vous aviez de la compagnie. »

Sara se redresse complètement et sourit, charmeuse, devant cet attirant jeune homme qui vient d'entrer. Elle contourne le bureau de Lassiter et tends la main vers l'inconnu. Lassiter présente alors le détective junior Buzz McNab et l'avertit qu'il doit répondre aux demandes de Sara selon les directives qui viennent du maire. De façon automatique, Buzz serre la main de Sara, mais il est inconfortable devant son regard insistant. Sara a beau lui faire la conversation de façon tout à fait naturel, avec le moins de pression possible, Buzz n'est pas sûr s'il doit répondre ou laisser son patron le faire. Questionné quant à son travail avec Shawn et Gus, il répond instantanément et promet de les contacter dès qu'une occasion se présente afin qu'elle puisse les voir travailler.

Lassiter tente de ramener son détective sur le but de sa visite dans son bureau :

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose concernant la poudre McNab? »

« La poudre? Oh! Oui! La poudre. Non toxique. Un produit ménager courant, mais Woody ne comprend pas pourquoi l'homme en avait sur le visage. Je dois interroger sa femme demain. »

« Bien. Remplissez les rapports d'enquête tout de suite afin de maintenir à jour les informations et retourner à la maison McNab. Demain est un autre jour pour combattre les criminels. »

McNab sort du bureau aussi vite que cela lui est possible après avoir remercier son boss.

Pendant ce temps, Lassiter dépose son crayon et commence à fermer son ordinateur. Sara est étonnée et l'interroge sur ses intentions : « Vous partez aussi? »

Lassiter lève un sourcil surpris mais il sent le besoin de se justifier, comme un enfant qui fait l'école buissonnière.

« Hum…oui. Il est 19h30. J'ai besoin d'aller chez moi parfois aussi. Dites-moi quelles sont vos questions dans ce cartable et j'y réponds avant de quitter. »

Sara a un moût déçue, mais relativise à voix haute :

« Oui, j'imagine que votre femme et votre bébé seront contents de vous voir. »

« Comment savez-vous… » s'étonne encore une fois Lassiter.

« Votre alliance, l'odeur de lait caillé, la tache sur votre chemise… et bien sûr, votre fond d'écran sur l'ordinateur » énumère patiemment Sara.

« Évidemment » Lassiter est soulagé de savoir qu'elle n'a pas fait de recherches exhaustives sur lui et que tous les éléments énumérés se trouvent à proximité de son bureau. Elle n'essai pas de lui faire croire à quelques pouvoirs psychiques comme certaines personnes de sa connaissance. Puis, il poursuit la conversation :

« Quels sont vos plans pour ce soir dans notre magnifique ville? »

« Je n'ai ri… Oh! J'ai Presque oublié! J'ai dit à Burton que nous pourrions manger ensemble ce soir! J'imagine que je suis mieux de lui écrire un texto tout de suite. Les lignes du cartable attendront bien demain, ce n'est pas si urgent. »

Ils rangent tous les deux leurs choses et sortent du poste de police l'un à côté de l'autre. Tout en descendant les escaliers extérieurs, Lassiter interroge Sara, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr comment il doit réagir si la réponse est négative. D'autant plus qu'il ignore totalement pourquoi il se donne la peine de prolonger la discussion avec cette femme qui lui fait vivre d'étranges émotions lorsqu'elle le regarde, le touche ou lui parle.

« Avez-vous loué une voiture le temps de votre séjour? »

« Oui. Avec un GPS en plus. Je devrais être bonne pour me rendre à destination. Merci de vous renseigner. Passer une bonne nuit Chef Lassiter. »

« Hum… peut-être que… appeler-moi Carlton SVP. Je suppose que nous devrons travailler ensemble un certain temps? »

« Pas tellement longtemps je le crains. Ça m'a pris moins d'un mois pour le dernier service de police et Santa Barbara est une ville deux fois moins grande avec moins de 100 000 habitants. »

« Nous avons tout de même a une quantité non négligeable de criminels vous savez. »

« Peut-être pas autant que vous le croyez Chef. Vous avez besoin d'une meilleure organisation de vos services parce que vous utilisez beaucoup de gens en même temps pour les mêmes dossiers. J'ai vu ça dans les cartables tout à l'heure. Au cours des prochaines semaines, je devrai vous montrer d'autres façons de procéder afin d'économiser. »

« Hum? D'accord alors. Bonne nuit Mademoiselle Levasseur. »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Sara…. Carlton. Bonne nuit. »

Sara a un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres lorsqu'elle tourne le dos à Carlton et marche vers sa voiture sans se retourner. Autrement, elle aurait vu un demi-sourire apparaître sur le visage du chef de police qui, bien que surpris de la tournure de la conversation, a ressenti un drôle de frisson lorsque Sara a prononcé son prénom. Définitivement, il se sent étrange aux côtés de cette femme.


	3. Bouleversements d'habitudes

Mercredi, 7h.

Fidèle à son habitude, Carlton Lassiter arrive à son bureau avec une tasse à café à emporter provenant d'un commerce à proximité dans une main et son attaché dans l'autre main. Il arrête brusquement devant la porte de son bureau qui est ouverte. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Il a fermé cette porte en quittant la veille, il est sûr de ça. Il entre dans le bureau déjà prêt à faire des reproches à la première personne qu'il croise.

Sara est assisses à la table de travail, sa tasse de café de voyage est vide et plusieurs papiers sont éparpillés sur et sous la table, chiffonnés. Plusieurs post-it sont sur le bureau de Lassiter, bien séparé en quatre colonnes, selon leurs cartables de référence. Chaque petit papier jaune a une question. Carlton est dépassé par la quantité de questions qu'il voit, son bureau est couvert de papiers jaunes! En même temps, il est furieux que quelqu'un soit dans son bureau alors qu'il est absent! D'un air menaçant, il questionne Sara :

« Comment êtes-vous entré? J'ai barré cette porte la nuit dernière! Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là? Il est juste 7h! J'arrive toujours le premier! »

Mais Carlton Lassiter n'est pas le premier chef de police avec lequel Sara travaille et elle ne se laisse pas impressionner facilement, encore moins pour une simple question de porte de bureau.

« Comme vous dites Carlton…. Bon matin Chef! »

Le calme de Sara décontenance Lassiter, mais il se reprend rapidement et continue ses questions : « Hum? Ok. Bon matin. Alors? Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là? Ne dormez-vous jamais? »

« Je suis ici depuis… oh, deux heures environ. Je me suis réveillée tôt, alors plutôt que de paresser, j'ai décidé de venir travailler. Comment pensez-vous que j'arrive à travailler aussi vite d'une ville à l'autre à travers le pays? »

« Comment êtes-vous entré? »

« J'ai demandé. »

« À qui? » Il a presque hurlé cette question, comme s'il s'agissait d'un outrage personnel.

Avant de pouvoir répondre, Buzz McNab cogne à la porte du bureau, entre sans attendre de réponse et apporte un café à Sara.

« J'espère que vous aimez les cafés forts Sara. La machine ne fait pas de latté, je le crains. »

« Ça sera parfait Buzz, merci. Avez-vous rejoint Shawn?

« Je l'ai appelé, mais il ne répond pas. Il est juste 7h vous savez. Shawn est rarement debout avant 10h. »

« Et en ce qui concerne Burton? »

« Il travaille comme représentant pharmaceutique le matin. On ne peut pas le rejoindre avant midi, parfois même une heure. »

« Vraiment? C'est une honte pour le service de police. Les consultants devraient pouvoir être rejoints en tout temps. Vous ne croyez pas Chef? »

Lassiter tombe des nues. L'arrivée de Buzz dans son bureau sans y être invité, les cafés et la conversation qui semble avoir commencée bien avant son arrivée le décontenance.

« Oui, bien sûr. J'ai rarement besoin de Spencer, alors j'ignorais ce problème d'horaire. McNab, continuez à appeler Spencer sur son cellulaire et dites-leur de venir le plus rapidement possible. »

« Oui monsieur! »

« McNab! », continue le chef sur un ton menaçant, « À quelle heure êtes-vous arrivé? Si tôt le matin. D'habitude vous arrivez vers 8h30 ou 9h. »

Buzz regarde nerveusement Sara avant de répondre à Carlton qu'il est arrivé vers 6h du matin.

Le regard de Buzz n'a pas échappé à Carlton, mais il préfère ne pas poser trop de question et se résout à faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. D'un signe de la main, il renvoie McNab à son travail.

En contournant son bureau, Lassiter a l'air désespéré en voyant le nombre de papiers jaunes ordonnés sur son bureau. Il semble à mi-chemin de fuir, mais il dépose tranquillement son attaché sur le plancher et soupire. Sara essai de l'encourager : « N'ayez pas l'air si triste Chef. Il n'y a qu'une seule question par feuille. Vous passerez bien au travers de tout ça en une heure, je vais vous aider en prenant même les notes. »

Hésitant, Lassiter s'assoit. Sara tire une chaise à ses côtés, ajoutant trois autres cartables à ceux sur le bureau de Lassiter. Ce dernier pousse un soupir interminable. Sara sourit et pose une main sur le bras du Chef pour lui apporter un support moral. Comme Lassiter lui renvoie un regard de chien battu, elle rit de bon cœur. « Ça sera vite terminé, promis. » Le chef de police n'est certain du tout de ce que Sara implique dans ses réponses, encore moins dans ses mouvements qui envoient quelques signes contradictoires. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils se mettent au travail, lentement mais sûrement.


	4. Bouleversements d'habitudes - Shawn

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures de travail qu'ils sont interrompus par l'arrivée de Shawn, Gus et Buzz dans le bureau du chef de police. Shawn s'arrête brusquement pour regarder la scène qui s'offre devant lui : Sara et Carlton sont assis côté-à-côte du même côté du bureau, souriant l'un à l'autre, chacun avec un crayon et un bloc-notes devant eux. Il ne peut s'empêcher de s'exclamer : « Wow! Lassie! T'as l'air trop content de travailler. Du calme je t'en prie! »

Lassiter soupire. Il est rompu par les commentaires de Shawn et ne perd plus d'énergie à essayer de répondre. Il profite seulement de l'occasion pour renvoyer tout le monde de son bureau :

« Puisque tout le monde est enfin arrivé, vous pouvez aller travailler sur le dossier! Et je vais enfin pouvoir travailler un peu aujourd'hui aussi! »

Sara s'objecte calmement aux propos du chef :

« Tu as déjà beaucoup travaillé Carlton. Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même! Il ne reste même plus de feuilles jaunes sur ton bureau! »

« C'est parce que tu as manqué de papiers jaunes et que tu n'as pas trouvé la pile que j'ai caché intentionnellement. »

Sara sourit avec une certaine tendresse. Elle comprend bien que Lassiter n'a pas l'habitude de se faire envahir de la sorte dès les premières minutes de sa journée.

Shawn est estomaqué : « Carlton? Est-ce qu'elle l'a appelé Carlton? Personne ne fait ça… sauf Juliet! »

Gus s'approche de l'oreille de Shawn: « Peut-être qu'ils sont plus proches qu'on ne pourrait le croire? »

Tout en replaçant sa chaise près de la table de discussion, Sara interroge Shawn et Gus sur leur incapacité à répondre à leurs cellulaires dès 7h. Évidemment, Gus se sent attaqué aussitôt :

« J'ai un travail en dehors de Psych. Je ne dépends du service de police pour vivre! Tu le sais bien, Sara. » Tandis que Shawn, sur le même ton offensé, se défend de devoir rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit. Lassiter s'en mêle afin d'obtenir une réponse satisfaisante. Shawn prend un air blessé pour répondre.

« J'ai besoin de toutes mes heures de sommeil, c'est tout. J'ai une vie à l'extérieur de ce poste de police », répond Shawn sur le même ton offusqué que Gus.

Sara croise les bras, elle défie Shawn du regard.

« Tellement besoin de sommeil que tu ne t'es pas donné la peine de prendre une douche ou de te changer avant de venir travailler? Vraiment? »

Gus est embarrassé et s'éloigne timidement de Shawn. Lassiter ouvre de grands yeux et se met à détailler Shawn de la tête aux pieds pendant que Sara explique ce qu'elle veut dire :

« Tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, avec une tache de rouge à lèvre dans le cou en prime et tu n'es pas rasé. Apparemment, tu as eu une courte nuit. Si je devais émettre une hypothèse, je dirais que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, surtout considérant la pâleur de ton teint. »

Shawn ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant et estime être en mesure de résoudre toutes les énigmes qui se présenteront au cours de la journée grâce à ses supers pouvoirs psychiques. Sara l'intime d'essayer de la connaître en la regardant immédiatement. Elle s'approche encore d'un pas de Shawn. Elle ramène ses bras derrière son dos et sourit gentiment.

Ça ne prend que quelques secondes à Shawn pour répondre avec un sourire narquois :

« Facile. Tu aimes les vieux films, tu as récemment perdu du poids. » Il tends ses doigts à sa tempe et ajoute : « je sens que tu as mal aux orteils. Si tu ne soignes pas ce mal, avant la fin de la journée, ce sera à la tête que tu auras mal».

Gus, McNab et Lassiter sourient car ils sont confiants que les éléments énumérés suffiront à Sara, mais cette dernière reste de marbre, elle ne semble même pas étonnée des énoncés. Elle demande plus puisqu'il s'agit d'évidences. Comme Lassiter ne comprend pas où se trouvent les éléments qui ont permis à Shawn de composer son histoire, Sara énumère :

« Tout le monde peut dire que j'aime les vieux films en voyant ma tasse à café de voyage qui cite Clint Eastwood. J'ai perdu du poids et c'est évident puisque ma ceinture n'est pas neuve et on voit un trou usé. Enfin, le bandage à ma cheville montre que je porte de nouveaux souliers, ce qui, selon toutes vraisemblances, demande une période d'adaptation et mes orteils me font mal. Évidemment, si je persiste à porter ces souliers toute la journée, j'aurai mal aux pieds, aux jambes et dans le dos. Un mal de dos, accumulé avec une journée de travail, amène souvent des douleurs à la tête. Par contre, avec une bonne hydratation et des périodes d'assouplissements pour mes pieds, toutes ces douleurs ne sont que passagères et n'affecteront pas mes capacités. Bref, tout ça, c'est bien joli, mais personne n'a besoin de pouvoirs psychiques pour déceler ça. »

Shawn et Gus avale de travers, mais le psychique se reprend rapidement :

« Ok. Et si j'ajoute que vous êtes libertine et que ça jouera contre vous? »

« Libertine? Qui utilise encore ce terme de nos jours? De toutes manières, je ne suis pas libertine! Je suis célibataire! C'est très différent! Et si tu me le demandes, je vous dirais que tes opinions démontrent que tu crois toujours aux contes de fées afin que tout le monde finisse heureux dans la vie. »

Lassiter émet un rire discret qui met Shawn en colère, mais il n'ose pas protester davantage. Décidement, il n'arrive pas à aimer la nouvelle amie de Gus et elle le lui rend bien.

Le chef a du travail sur la planche et il connaît assez Shawn pour savoir que la discussion peut s'éterniser, il utilise donc son pouvoir de patron pour chasser tout le monde de son bureau et ordonne à Buzz de prendre les commandes afin de fermer l'enquête le jour même. Le ton ne laisse aucune place à la discussion et tout le monde sort du bureau avec empressement.


	5. Bouleversements d'habitudes - En voiture

Buzz McNab, maintenant un détective junior, peut conduire son propre véhicule de fonction. Gus et Shawn sont assis derrière. Sara tient solidement son bloc-notes sur ses genoux et interrogent les gars de manière amicale.

« Shawn, combien de crimes as-tu résout au cours du dernier mois? »

« Je ne sais. Je ne compte pas. »

« Comment, tu ne comptes pas? » demande Gus, « Comment peux-tu savoir si on t'a payé pour tes services? Shawn, dis-moi que tu utilises le système de comptabilité que j'ai installé au bureau? »

« Gus, j'ai pas le temps pour ça. Chaque fois que je résous un cas, je fais une croix sur le tableau. Ça te va comme système comptable, ça? »

« Quel tableau? »

« Le vert. »

« On n'a pas de tableau vert. »

« Oui Gus, on en a un. Il se trouve dans mon tiroir de bureau. Je fais un crochet à chaque fois, promis. »

« Un crochet ou une croix? » s'inquiète Gus.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? »

« C'est important Shawn parce que je sais que tu utilises aussi ce tableau pour compter le nombre d'hamburger que tu commandes au restaurant du coin afin d'obtenir ton rabais lors de la 10e commande. »

« Et tu penses que le tableau ne peut pas servir à compter deux choses en même temps? »

« Oui, il peut. Si tu identifies dans des colonnes séparées tes comptes, ce dont je doute fortement. »

Sara abandonne sa question. Elle sent bien qu'elle n'aura pas de réponse aujourd'hui. Elle se tourne alors vers Buzz avec espoir.

« Buzz, combien d'heures passes-tu sur la route pour tes dossiers? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne compte pas. »

« Ok. Combien de kilomètres parcours-tu environ par mois? »

« Je ne sais pas non plus. »

« Heu… n'as-tu pas facturé le nombre de kilomètres au service de police? » s'informe Sara.

« Quoi? Non! C'est mon travail de conduire d'une scène à l'autre! En plus, c'est mon véhicule personnel. »

Gus est sidéré d'entendre la réponse de Buzz et réagit fortement :

« Ils ne t'ont donc rien dit quand ils t'ont engagé comme détective? »

Sara explique un peu plus:

« Non, Buzz, ce n'est pas ton travail de détective d'avoir un véhicule fonctionnel dont le réservoir est rempli à tous les matins. Si tu n'avais pas de véhicule personnel, le service de police devrait t'en fournir un. Tu dois être remboursé pour ton kilométrage et ton essence. »

« Ah bon? Je peux avoir de l'argent pour ça? »

« Tu n'as qu'à remplir le formulaire disponible au secrétariat. »

« Oublie ça! Je n'irai jamais chercher ce formulaire-là, la secrétaire me fait trop peur! »

Shawn éclate de rire : « Buzz McNab a peur d'une secrétaire! Voyons! Fais un homme de toi! »

Gus vient à la défense de Buzz :

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire Buzz. La secrétaire est vraiment terrifiante. J'ai eu affaires à elle pour un paiement il y a quelques mois et juste mes souvenirs me font encore frémir. »

« Frémir? Vraiment? » Demande Shawn avec un sourire.

« Oui, vraiment, Shawn. Frémir d'horreur. »

Buzz stationne l'auto devant une maison de banlieue très ordinaire où les maisons se ressemblent toutes. Avant de sortir du véhicule, il récapitule l'objectif de la rencontre.

« Nous y voici. Madame Wilson a trouvé son mari mort dans le salon il y a trois jours. Nous devons l'interroger sur l'origine de la poudre trouvée sur le corps de son mari. C'est un produit ménager non toxique en théorie, mais peut-être que ça faisait partie d'une drogue qu'on ne connait pas encore. »

Shawn rigole :

« Peut-être qu'elle a juste oublié de dépoussiéré son mari avant d'appeler la police. Ou qu'elle a voulu l'enterrer et qu'elle s'est rendu compte que c'était trop de trouble. »

Gus proteste énergiquement :

« C'est pas drôle Shawn. Cette femme a perdu son mari. Elle doit être inconsolable. Après des années de mariage, elle vient de perdre l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. »

Sara est surprise d'entendre les propos des deux garçons. L'un qui accuse indirectement la femme de meurtre et l'autre qui l'innocente sans plus de raison. Elle n'émet cependant aucun commentaire et questionne Buzz.

« De quelle sorte de poudre parle-t-on? »

« Bicarbonate de soude. »

« Et selon l'autopsie, quelle est la cause de la mort? »

« Arrêt cardiaque. »

« Pourquoi y a-t-il une enquête s'il s'agit d'une mort naturelle? »

« Selon la femme, l'homme participait à un marathon la semaine dernière et il est peu probable qu'un arrêt cardiaque soit la cause de la mort. »

« Qu'en penses son médecin? »

« Tout est possible, mais M. Wilson était en santé et il n'y avait aucun signe précurseur d'une mort prématurée. »

« Prématurée? Quel âge avait-il? »

« 22 ans. »

Shawn en profite pour piquer Gus et s'exclame avec enthousiasme :

« Bravo pour l'hypothèse des années de mariage! Un arrêt cardiaque à l'âge de 22 ans pour un marathonien? Ça sent le meuuuuuurtre! »


	6. Bouleversements d'habitudes - Wilson

Avec un soupir, Sara regarde Buzz et ils sortent du véhicule sans attendre les deux autres.

Après s'être présenté auprès de madame Wilson, Buzz et Shawn s'assoient côte-à-côte sur le divan du salon, faisant face à la veuve. Sara et Gus demeurent debout silencieux, de chaque côté du divan où se trouvent leurs collègues. Sara tient toujours dans ses mains son bloc-notes et son crayon mais elle a promis à Buzz et Shawn de ne pas intervenir dans la discussion.

Madame Wilson est une femme magnifique au naturel. De longs cheveux noirs bouclés encadrent son visage et ses yeux bleus sont légèrement rougis. On peut facilement supposés que c'est dû au chagrin causé par la mort de son mari. Elle est calme, silencieuse et offre son aide autant qu'elle le peut. Elle attend les questions plutôt que de discourir sans but. Buzz entame doucement la discussion avec des gestes timides.

« Je suis désolé pour la mort de votre mari, madame Wilson. J'ai cru comprendre que ce serait votre anniversaire de mariage bientôt? »

« Oui. La semaine prochaine, ça aurait fait deux ans que nous étions mariés. »

« Et tout allait bien dans votre couple? »

« Bien sûr! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez?! Deux ans de mariage, c'est presque rien! »

« Je veux dire… je ne parle pas nécessairement de votre couple, mais parfois, au début d'un mariage, il y a des problèmes d'ajustements qu'on avait pas prévu. »

« Savez-vous de quoi vous parlez? »

« Heu… oui… malheureusement. Mais restons concentrés. Nous avons trouvé de la poudre sur le corps de votre mari. »

« De la poudre? Du maquillage? »

« Non, pas du maquillage. Pourquoi? Il se maquillait? »

« Non! En fait, je me dis que ça pourrait être mon maquillage qui a transféré sur lui. »

« Non, pas du maquillage. »

« Quelle poudre alors? »

« Du bicarbonate de soude. »

« Du quoi? »

« On a trouvé du bicarbonate de soude sur son visage. »

La pièce devient silencieuse. Madame Wilson semble réfléchir sérieusement avant de répondre quoi que ce soit.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas. Sur son visage? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu quoi que ce soit sur le visage de mon mari? »

« Ça a pu apparaître après. »

« Comment? »

« C'est pour comprendre ça qu'on est ici aujourd'hui. Nous avons besoin de savoir comment et, évidemment, pourquoi, il y a du bicarbonate de soude sur le corps de votre mari. Est-ce qu'il s'est produit quelque chose d'anormal dernièrement? Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose qui a attiré votre attention le jour de sa mort? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. Il était plutôt stressé dernièrement, mais c'était surtout dû à son travail et à tous ses marathons auxquels il participait. »

« Est-ce qu'il avait prévu participer à d'autres marathons prochainement? »

« Oui, trois autres. Il était obsédé par la course. Le prochain marathon a lieu dans deux semaines, puis dans un mois et enfin le troisième a lieu… je veux dire, aura lieu, sans lui, dans six semaines. »

Shawn s'anime subitement:

« Waaa! C'est beaucoup de course! On parle donc d'un total de quatre marathons en moins de trois mois! »

« Oui. C'est ce que j'ai dit : il était obsédé par la course. »

Gus apporte un nouvel intérêt à la discussion en s'intéressant au type d'entraînement et à l'alimentation du défunt.

« Il prenait juste des multi-vitamines et courrait tous les jours, deux fois par jour. Il s'entraînait deux fois par semaine avec un entraîneur. Attendez, je crois que j'ai ses coordonnées. »

Madame Wilson se dirige vers la cuisine et revient presqu'aussitôt avec une carte d'affaires qu'elle tend à Buzz. Celui-ci la remercie de sa collaboration et se lève pour quitter. Shawn se lève en même temps, mais retombe sur le sol en tremblant. Gus s'agenouille à ses côtés pour l'interroger sur ses visions.

« Je vois… je vois du poison! Dans le sang. »

« Quoi? »

« Les multi-vitamines, elles sont toxiques. »

Gus est gêné et perd tout intérêt pour les simagrées de Shawn :

« Shawn! Je pense que t'as besoin de quelques heures de sommeil parce que tu dérailles. »

« Quoi? Non, Gus! Les multi-vitamines sont toxiques. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on n'en a pas besoin? »

« Tu en aurais besoin toi aussi si tu t'entraînais autant que le faisait le mari de madame Wilson, Shawn! »

Sara roule les yeux vers le ciel et secoue sa tête. Dans la lumière, quelque chose capte son attention. Buzz est sur le point de quitter la pièce sans poser d'autres questions. Sara attrape doucement la main de madame Wilson pour lui poser quelques questions.

« Madame Wilson, faites-vous votre propre désinfectant pour le ménage à base de poudre à pâte? »

« Oui, comment savez-vous? C'est un mélange non toxique qui respecte l'environnement vous savez. »

Buzz s'arrête et interroge Sara du regard.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. La poudre à pâte, c'est du bicarbonate de soude, comme la poudre trouvé sur le corps de votre mari. Savez-vous que ce produit laisse des résidus? »

« Vraiment? Je n'ai jamais remarqué. »

Buzz prend des notes dans son calepin.

« Madame Wilson, est-ce que votre mari buvait du café? »

« Oui, après chaque repas, sans exception. »

« Mangeait-il du pain? Des pâtes blanches? Du riz? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ces questions? »

« Je suis désolée de toutes ces questions. Je comprends que ça semble sans lien avec la mort de votre mari, mais ça pourrait en avoir. Est-ce que votre mari mangeait aussi des bananes? Des patates? Ou du citron, de la limonade par exemple? »

« Heu… non, il n'aimait pas le goût du citron et il parlait sans cesse que les bananes et les patates étaient trop caloriques et que les athlètes devraient s'en passer. »

Sara remercie chaleureusement madame Wilson en lui serrant la main.


	7. Bouleversements d'habitues - Retour

Shawn et Gus sont incertains. Ils ne comprennent pas où vont menées les questions de Sara mais ils suspectent que ça n'augure rien de bon de leur côté. S'ils n'arrivent pas à faire meilleure impression auprès de Sara, ils se doutent bien qu'elle ne recommandera pas de les garder au service de la police de Santa Barbara. Shawn tente de faire un commentaire minimisant la crédibilité de Sara, mais les questions ont déjà été posées et répondues, alors plus personne ne l'écoute.

Sara fait un signe de tête à Buzz afin de lui indiquer qu'il est temps de partir. Avant d'expliquer les raisons de ses questions pour le bénéfice de Buzz, Sara l'interroge sur la quantité de poudre retrouvée sur le cadavre. Puisqu'il ne s'agit que de trace, tel qu'elle le supposait, elle se permet d'expliquer son hypothèse.

« Comme j'ai expliqué à madame Wilson, la poudre à pâte, ou si vous préférez le bicarbonate de soude, est un produit écologique efficace mais il laisse des résidus aux endroits où il est utilisé. Quand j'ai secoué la tête près de la cheminée, mes cheveux ont provoqué un déplacement d'air et ça a soulevé de la poudre. Je crois qu'il s'agit du bicarbonate de soude. Ce qui expliquerait, du moins en partie, les traces trouvées sur le corps. »

Buzz est attentif, mais demeure incertain :

« La poudre à pâte est comestible, ça ne cause pas d'arrêt cardiaque quand on l'avale. »

« C'est vrai. C'est pour ça qu'il faudrait effectuer des tests sanguins sur le corps. Je crois que monsieur Wilson avait un problème dû à son alimentation. »

Cette fois-ci, Buzz est complètement perdu et son regard égaré fait sourire Sara qui poursuit ses explications.

« J'ai demandé à madame Wilson la consommation de son mari de certains aliments. Le pain, les pâtes blanches et le riz rendent le sang plus acide. En contrepartie, les bananes, les patates et les citrons rendent le sang plus alcalin. En consommant tous ces aliments, le sang reste équilibré. Mais puisque monsieur Wilson consommait les premiers aliments mais pas les seconds, il était plus vulnérable. En inspirant de manière régulière du bicarbonate de soude, en plus de sa consommation de café quotidienne, ça a pu causer un stress trop intense et provoquer une crise cardiaque. »

Buzz est franchement impressionné et ne s'en cache absolument pas en félicitant Sara de ses déductions et d'avoir pris l'initiative de poser les questions pertinentes. Il est pressé d'arriver au poste de police afin de procédé aux tests sanguins pour confirmer l'hypothèse.

Shawn se renfrogne.

« Encore faut-il que les résultats prouvent l'hypothèse avant de crier victoire. »


	8. Bouleversements d'habitudes - Lassiter

De retour au poste de police après le diner, Shawn et Gus quitte sans rien demander de plus. Buzz accourt à son bureau afin d'exiger les tests sanguins qui permettront de confirmer l'hypothèse de Sara. Cette dernière retourne tranquillement au bureau de Lassiter et entre sans frapper. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, mais elle est distraite par les éléments de l'enquête qu'elle vient de faire avec Buzz. Aussitôt le pied dans le bureau, elle se rend compte de ses mauvaises manières et s'arrête dans le cadre de porte, confuse. Elle trouve le chef en compagnie d'une connaissance, la chef Karen Vick de San Francisco.

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger, j'ai besoin de quelques unes de mes choses pour travailler. Bonjour Chef Vick! Comment allez-vous? »

« Sara! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir à nouveau! Ainsi, vous ennuyez Carlton maintenant? »

Elle rigole doucement et Sara lui sourit avec un clin d'œil :

« Oui, heureusement, il a eu l'occasion de me chasser après deux heures de travail ce matin. J'ai pu suivre deux consultants inutiles. »

Lassiter hoche la tête et lève un sourcil.

« Inutile? Je comprends que tu n'es pas impressionné par Shawn, mais inutile, vraiment? »

« Shawn a bien tenté un numéro de psychique, sans succès, c'est même Gus qui lui a dit qu'il était ridicule. Par contre, j'ai donné quelques informations au détective McNab afin qu'il pousse plus loin l'investigation sur le cadavre. »

« TU as donné…. Des informations? » Lassiter est complètement désorienté.

« Oui. McNab doit procéder à quelques tests sanguins. Quand nous aurons les résultats, nous aurons peut-être la raison de la mort de cet homme et nous pourrons fermer le dossier. »

« Est-ce que c'est un meurtre? »

« Pas du tout. Juste quelques choix, mis ensemble, qui s'avèrent fatals quand ils sont additionnés au stress. »

Karen se tourne vers Carlton avec le sourire:

« Fais-lui confiance Carlton, elle est incroyable. Tu devrais d'ailleurs l'apprécier, elle a une façon très directe de dire les choses, un peu comme toi! »

Sara fait un clin d'œil à Carlton, prends ses dossiers sur la table et sort du bureau en refermant la porte silencieusement.


	9. Signes confus

Une heure plus tard, Lassiter s'approche doucement près de Sara qui est assisse à l'un des bureaux d'officiers et travaille, très concentrée. Elle sursaute même un peu en entendant la voix du chef aussi près d'elle.

« Vous pouvez revenir dans mon bureau pour travailler si vous voulez Sara. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous chassez à nouveau aujourd'hui. »

Sara lève la tête et ses yeux croisent ceux de Carlton. Il lui fait un clin d'œil et continue son chemin. Sans plus de formalités, Sara ramasse ses choses et retourne s'asseoir à la table de travail dans le bureau de Lassiter.

Lorsqu'il revient dans son bureau, Carlton a deux cafés en main. Il en tend un à Sara et lui demande si elle y met du sucre. Selon toutes vraisemblances, il s'est donné du mal pour trouver un vrai latté à Sara puisque les verres ne proviennent pas du service de police.

« Pas de sucre. Merci. »

Elle a un sourire de satisfaction comme si elle avait enfin trouvé la solution à un problème. Évidemment, c'est parce qu'elle apprécie l'attention de Carlton de lui avoir trouvé son premier vrai latté depuis deux jours. Elle hume l'odeur, fermant un peu les yeux, et les deux mains serrées contre le gobelet, elle s'adosse à sa chaise pour profiter de l'instant. Carlton s'assoit à la table, à ses côtés, en la questionnant du regard. Il est plus relax que d'habitude mais il demeure sur ses gardes. Il appréhende les recommandations que Sara pourrait faire concernant le budget de son département.

« Tu as l'air inquiet Carlton. Est-ce que je peux t'aider? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peux-tu approuver mon budget pour l'année? »

Elle se met à rire fortement et secoue à nouveau sa tête.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ce que je fais ici? Je ne suis pas ton ennemie Carlton. Je suis ici pour t'aider à obtenir un service de police efficace et efficient. As-tu le temps maintenant? Je pourrais te montrer une chose ou deux à changer qui pourrait vraiment faire une différence dans le budget sans faire de mal à personne. »

La réponse est tellement franche et détaillée que Lassiter ne peut qu'approuver.

« Sais-tu que le personnel utilise les ordinateurs et les imprimantes à des fins personnels? Lorsqu'il s'agit d'une utilisation occasionnelle, on s'accommode, mais ça semble être quelque chose de plus constant, de plus important ici.»

« À quel point? »

À l'aide d'un calcul simple prévoyant une moyenne de 200 pages par dossier, Sara démontre, hors de tout doute qu'il y a une sur-utilisation des impressions dans le service de police. Lorsqu'elle dévoile le nombre d'impressions effectuées au cours du dernier mois seulement, Lassiter affiche des yeux ronds et la mâchoire lui tombe.

« C'est environ 5 fois le nombre d'impressions qu'il devrait y avoir dans le poste de police au complet. C'est vraiment gros. Avec un simple rappel de l'utilisation strictement professionnel du matériel de police, tu devrais voir descendre ce chiffre. Autrement, tu devras imposer des limites ou des codes d'accès pour l'impression de documents afin de savoir qui imprime quoi. »

Les économies de bouts de chandelles n'intéressent pas Lassiter. Alors Sara doit lui montrer l'importance des économies potentielles en simulant une diminution de moitié des impressions.

« Juste en papier, tu viens de sauver environ 2500$ dans ton budget que tu pourrais utiliser ailleurs, peut-être plus efficacement? »

L'exercice pique la curiosité de Lassiter, mais il se laisse tirer l'oreille.

« Tu n'as encore rien demandé de plus aux employés que de respecter les directives du service. Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de l'encre des imprimantes qui sera aussi économisée et que vous n'aurez pas besoin de commander aussi souvent. Additionnons quelques autres éléments du même type et, à la toute fin, tu auras un budget qui te permettra d'engager un nouveau détective à la fin de l'année si tu veux. »

Cette fois-ci, Lassiter est vraiment intéressé. Même les économies de bouts de chandelles peuvent valoir la peine s'il est question d'avoir un autre détective à temps plein. Peut-être pourrait-il rapatrier Juliet à Santa Barbara? Sara voit bien le chef de police qui se met à rêver tout éveillé et s'empresse d'y mettre un frein.

« Je pense cependant qu'il y a déjà bien assez de détectives et beaucoup trop de consultants ici. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne suis pas impressionnée par Shawn. Ma recommandation sera de mettre la pédale douce sur ses services, voire même d'éviter de l'appeler. »

Elle se met ensuite à parler des autres consultants du service et demande s'il est possible de les rencontrer à tour de rôle. Lassiter hausse les épaules et acquiesce, jusqu'à ce que Sara nomme Declan Rand.

"Rand? Hum… ok. Mais en réalité, hum… c'était un imposteur à l'époque. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait passé et réussit tous les tests et qu'il travaillait vraiment au FBI comme profileur psychologique. »

« Donc, il n'est pas vraiment un consultant? »

« Il a travaillé avec nous sur un seul dossier. J'étais chef détective à l'époque. Il a été utile et nous l'avons payé pour ses services, même s'il n'en a pas besoin. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Il est riche et veut seulement « aider et protéger les gens », quoi que ça veuille dire pour lui. C'est probablement avec ce discours qu'il attire les femmes à lui. »

« Est-ce que je sens de la jalousie Carlton? »

« Non! Comment oses-tu demander ça! »

Sara pose sa main sur le bras de Carlton en lui faisant un doux sourire compréhensif.

« C'est correct d'éprouver de la jalousie parfois. Ça permet de savoir quels sont les objectifs que l'on poursuit. »

Carlton est un peu surprise et surtout embarrassé par le geste de Sara et ses paroles, mais il ne bouge pas. Il prend une grande inspiration afin de garder les idées claires et fixe Sara. Elle supporte son regard et continue son monologue avec calme et charme.

« Lors de l'arrivée d'un bébé dans la maison, l'attention de la conjointe envers son mari diminue, mais un homme garde les mêmes besoins, avec ou sans bébé. Il a besoin d'être écouté, supporté, de partagé des moments avec celle qu'il aime et de se sentir apprécié. Sans parler des besoins physiques. La patience a ses limites. Parfois, il peut arriver qu'il ait besoin de répondre à ses besoins de nouvelles façons. »

« Ça semble légitime. »

« Bien sûr, ça l'est. »

Carlton avale difficilement sa salive, comprenant très bien les intentions de Sara, puis il prend une grande inspiration avant de délicatement déplacer les doigts de Sara et de répondre lentement.

« Un bon mari comprend sa femme. Un bon père prend soin de son bébé. La vie est faite ainsi, on doit l'accepter et respecter le rythme afin que tout se passe bien. »

Sara secoue doucement sa tête, elle est loin d'être convaincue que Carlton a raison, mais elle ne veut pas argumenter sur des valeurs personnelles. Elle chasse une expression de désappointement apparue sur son visage et se tourne vers ses dossiers avant de demander si elle peut poursuivre les exemples d'économies possibles déjà trouvés.

« Non. Pas maintenant. Mais je serais heureux d'entendre toutes ces manières d'économiser. Tu as raison Sara, ça me rassure de savoir que je n'ai pas besoin de procéder à des coupures drastiques. »

« Je suis là pour vous aider, Chef. »

Lassiter a un regard étonné devant la froideur subite de Sara, mais ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ne s'en tire pas trop mal compte tenu qu'il vient de repousser les avances d'une femme. Il se lève, s'assoit à son bureau et, sans un mot de plus, se remet au travail.


	10. Signes confus - Buzz

Il est 18h et Lassiter est toujours assis à son bureau, occupé au téléphone. Sara est assise à la table de travail, tournant le dos au chef de police. Elle a des écouteurs pour entendre sa musique pendant qu'elle travaille. Parfois, on peut l'entendre chantonner ou mimer quelques notes de piano sur la table, mais ce n'est pas dérangeant puisque ça ne dure jamais longtemps.

McNab entre dans le bureau. Lassiter lui fait un signe de la main de patienter quelques secondes. Il termine son appel et interroge McNab du regard. Gêné, Buzz pointe Sara du doigt. Puisqu'elle ne l'a toujours pas remarqué et qu'elle ne réagit pas aux regards des deux hommes posés sur elle, il avance un peu plus près et se penche doucement en étirant le cou. Elle lève les yeux et la tête, un sourire éclaire son visage aussitôt qu'elle voit Buzz. Elle enlève aussitôt ses écouteurs.

« Es-tu prête? Je peux revenir te chercher dans une heure si tu préfères. »

« Non, tout est beau. Les papiers peuvent bien attendre jusqu'à demain matin. Allons-y. »

Lassiter est surpris de cet échange et ne peut s'empêcher de questionner leur départ à cette heure tardive, supposant qu'il est question de l'enquête du jour. Buzz répond avant Sara :

« Le dossier Wilson avance bien Chef, ne vous inquiétez pas. La moitié des tests sanguins sont déjà arrivés et les conclusions confirment pour l'instant les indices trouvés par Sara. De plus, l'entraîneur a aussi confirmé que M. Wilson avait eu soudainement de meilleurs résultats sportifs depuis que son sang présentait un PH plus élevé. Tout concorde. Vous aurez tous les résultats et le rapport d'enquête sur votre bureau demain matin à 9h, c'est promis. »

« D'accord. Alors où allez-vous comme ça? »

Sara se lève, prend sa sacoche et se tourne face à Lassiter avec un grand sourire.

« On va manger ensemble, tout simplement. Bonne nuit, Chef! »

C'est au bras de Buzz, qui affiche un sourire très fier, que Sara quitte le bureau sans un mot ou un regard de plus en direction de Lassiter. Ce dernier est perplexe. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il est ennuyé par ce repas en tête-à-tête entre Sara et Buzz. Il tente de se convaincre que c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'une inconnue qui pourrait trouver des informations confidentielles sur les enquêtes en cours en donnant une simple bière à son détective encore peu expérimenté, mais il doit s'avouer que l'excuse est peu crédible. Plutôt que d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi il réagit de la sorte, il tente de se changer les idées en se plongeant à nouveau dans son travail.

La soirée entre Sara et le détective se déroule très bien. Commençant par un souper à un bon restaurant, ils ont poursuivit dans une boite de nuit pour danser et se défouler. Autour d'une heure du matin, Buzz reconduit Sara au poste de police puisqu'elle y a laissé sa voiture. En passant devant la fenêtre du bureau de Lassiter, s'ils avaient regardé dans cette direction plutôt que se regarder à la dérobée l'un et l'autre, il aurait aperçu leur chef de police encore à son bureau. Bien que dissimulé dans l'ombre, le visage de Carlton dénote une certaine jalousie devant le couple qui passe. Avec un soupir, il ramasse ses affaires et rentre chez lui.

S'il était resté plus longtemps à la fenêtre de son bureau, il aurait vu que Sara repoussait les avances de Buzz. Ce dernier, plutôt mal à l'aise, se confond en excuses. Sara se met à rire fort.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Buzz. C'est même flatteur. Je veux juste prendre le temps de te connaître plus. J'ai passé une très belle soirée en ta compagnie. On remettra ça bientôt, si tu veux. »

Buzz est content de cette réponse, même s'il espérait un peu plus. Il souhaite tout de même bonne nuit à Sara et attend qu'elle quitte le stationnement au volant de sa voiture avant de prendre la direction de sa maison.

C'est seulement à 8h le lendemain matin que Sara arrive au bureau de Lassiter. Celui-ci ne se donne même pas la peine de dire bonjour avant de poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

« Je t'ai eu. Je suis arrive à 5h ce matin et tu n'étais pas là. La soirée a trop durée peut-être? »

Sara a du mal à retenir son sourire devant le ton accusateur de Carlton.

« Bon matin à vous aussi, Chef. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'arrivais tous les jours à 5h du matin. Et puis, j'ai bien vu que ça vous avait ennuyé que j'entre dans votre bureau en votre absence. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que vous soyez fâché après moi deux jours consécutifs! »

Lassiter affiche un air boudeur. Mais persiste avec ses questions.

« Hum. On va dire. Comment s'est passé votre souper? »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Chef, ce n'est pas de vos affaires. »

« T'étais avec l'un de mes détectives mademoiselle! »

« Oui, sur nos temps personnels. Fin de la discussion. »

« Ok. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas le genre que tu recherche. »

Sara est offusquée et cherche ses mots avant de répondre quoi que ce soit. Et puis, la curiosité et son caractère combatif l'emporte.

« Vraiment? Tu… vraiment! Et selon toi, qu'est-ce que je recherche au juste? »

Lassiter sourit, confiant. Il est sur le point de répondre lorsque son téléphone sonne et il répond sans perdre le sourire ni quitter Sara des yeux. On peut voir Sara s'approcher et se pencher à quelques centimètres du visage de Lassiter pour lui dire, en silence, « sauver par la cloche ». Elle sourit et se tourne vers la table de travail pour disposer ses choses. Lorsque Lassiter repose le combiné, il quitte le bureau sans dire un mot. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un café latté pour Sara, qu'il pose bien en évidence devant elle, et retourne derrière son bureau pour ajouter des dossiers dans son attaché. Sara se tourne vers lui et l'interroge du regard. Lassiter n'hésite pas une seconde pour l'informer.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter ce matin. Le maire veut me voir dans 30 minutes à son bureau. Bonne journée mademoiselle, profitez bien de mon bureau cet avant-midi! »

Il lui fait un clin d'œil et quitte sans attendre de réponse. Sara est presque déçue puisque ça l'aurait bien amusé de continuer la joute verbale avec Carlton. Elle pousse un soupir en espérant que ce n'est que partie remise, met un peu de musique et s'attaque à ses dossiers.

À 8h45, Buzz arrive au poste de police avec plusieurs cafés qu'il distribue à différents collègues en prenant bien soin d'en conserver trois dans son plateau : un pour lui, un pour son chef et le café latté pour Sara. Aussitôt entré dans le bureau du chef, il remarque l'absence de Lassiter et questionne Sara en soulevant un sourcil, un peu déçu. Alors que Sara lui explique où est son patron et le remercie pour le latté, Buzz remarque le café apporté par Carlton précédemment. Sans aucun embarras, Sara prend une gorgée de son nouveau latté et poursuit la discussion :

« Encore merci pour hier soir. J'ai vraiment apprécié d'aller danser, ça m'a fait du bien. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça. »

« Ça m'a fait plaisir. »

« Comme le chef n'est pas là, tu auras plus de temps pour compléter ton rapport d'enquête. »

Buzz a un petit rire gêné. Puis, il explique que son rapport est déjà terminé depuis la veille mais qu'il n'a pas osé le donner immédiatement parce qu'il craignait que Lassiter lui refile un autre dossier ce qui l'aurait empêché de sortir avec Sara. Sara sourit en levant les yeux vers Buzz.

« Tu as probablement raison. J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il m'a questionné sur notre soirée ce matin! »

Il n'en croit pas ses oreilles lorsque Sara lui suggère de se préparer car Lassiter ne semble pas accepter des non-réponses à ses questions.

« Je devrais me trouver un endroit où aller travailler à l'extérieur du poste pour la journée alors. »

« Buzz, aurais-tu peur de ton chef? »

« Peur…. Hum, on peut dire ça. Disons que c'est juste que…. Personne ne peut mentir à Lassiter. »

Étonnée de la réponse de Buzz, Sara l'encourage à s'expliquer.

« S'il pose des questions, c'est parce que ça l'intéresse. Pourquoi? Ça je l'ignore. Mais Lassiter ne pose jamais de questions sans avoir un motif. »

Avant de quitter, Buzz lance un conseil à Sara :

« Il vaut mieux fermer la musique lorsqu'il reviendra, ce n'est pas un amateur de musique au travail. »

Sara sourit largement.

« Je m'occuperais de lui quand il sera là, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »


End file.
